Metamorphosis
by Yoochun-fan
Summary: READ NOTE NEW CHAP ONE! After 4 years Shuichi returns to japan with a new man. From bouncy hyperactive teenager, to SEXY mature punk god. Yuki begins to feel old emotions, toward the singer. What complicated situations will they find themselve in? xx
1. Four Years new

_**Written By Bicky **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters Maki Murakami created '**_

_**A/N Okay so I'm re-writing the entire story and hopefully finishing it this time, I'll be re-posting chapters 1-7 after I have re-written them. Looking back at them some of my English is terrible sigh Anyway thank you for reading. Xx**_

_Warning; Yaoi._

Key

'**Thoughts'**

'_Lyrics' (if I put any in)_

"Speaking"

**--------------------------------------------------**

'**Four years. Sounds an awful long time when you actually think about it. Four whole years since I've been back home. Four years since I've seen that bastards face.'**

Four years had passed since he had been kicked out that apartment for the very last time. Four years since he gave up the constant feeling of being mistreated and abused. After such a time he was being forced to return, to go back to Japan.

But this it would be very different, he didn't need feel ashamed of himself, he had been through a change. Some might even say a metamorphosis.

Shuichi was a different person now, he had be rid himself of his easily trusting nature and innocent mind. Shindou Shuichi of BAD LUCK had died and in his place Lucifer of Yami no Tenshi had been created. Lucifer was Shuichi's stage name for his band in America. He had chosen Lucifer because it seemed fitting, Lucifer being the fallen angel, just like himself.

The bouncy Yuki-loving, Pink-haired teenager had evolved. Shuichi had matured both mentally and physically he had moved on and moved away from the past.

His electric black hair was layers in a messy yet sexy fashions reaching just further than his shoulders. His bright eyes that once sparked with curiosity had darkened with understanding and sadness.

Shuichi has acquired several piercings over the years due to drunken dares and spontaneous decisions, each one having an embarrassing story behind it. An angel kiss (1) graced his plump pink lips in the centre, on the inside of his mouth he had gotten a tongue piercing. His left eyebrow was studded with two bars, and lastly he had gotten scaffolding (2) on his right ear.

Shuichi had changed his fashions sense as well as his physical appearance. No more did he dress in bright eye catching colours, instead he wore black head to toe and occasionally the odd red item of clothing would grace is figure. An assortment of bracelets and necklaces adorned his slender wrists and neck; a black studded belt would always be suggestively hanging from his hip and of course for ever present ring on this his left hand ring finger. Engraved in the silver on the inside was the name of his love _'Daisuke'_ the outside of the band the words _'Two Souls joined'_. Both of the boys had matching rings of course Daisuke's had Shuichis name and the words, _'Forever One. _' Neither of them ever took their rings off even if they had an argument, which was always a rare occurrence.

Shuichi had made a new life without Yuki and he was content on keeping it that way. His band, Yami no Tenshi, had become huge in the states, as long as he was on stage singing his lyrics had had something to live for. The Band was consisted of four members including Shu.

Vocals — Lucifer / Shuichi to those whom knew him personally.

Guitar -- Daisuke

Bass -- Shinya

Drums – Takeshi

Shuichi had first met the trio 3 months after leaving Yuki, he first saw them in a bar sitting together and took his chances on them possibly being Japanese. Plucking up some courage he walked over and introduced himself in his native language. (Of course not knowing English yet.) It was after this he found out that they were Japanese-Americans and were bilingual. The Four quickly began talking and after a few drinks, and a lot tears in Shuichi's case, became close friends. (Shu's is an emotional drunk) The guys explained to Shuichi that they were in a band and were looking for a singer, as the old one had left for university. To Shuichi it seemed as if Buddha himself was smiling down on the teen.

It was a year after meeting that Dai and Shu finally got together, and Shuichi felt the happiest he had been in a long time. The band had been signed and they were becoming a hit to the American market.

But now Yami no Tenshi was off on a tour to Japan. They would have to stay 3 months doing interviews, gigs, photo-shoots, signings and other tour related activities.

"Shuichi are you alright? You seem kinda out of it." A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Shuichi's slight frame.

"I'm fine just got a lot on my mind with the tour and everything. Have you packed our junk yet? I finished the lyrics about half an hour ago; you can check them on the flight." Shuichi lent back into his lovers embrace letting the taller man bury his face in his midnight locks.

"Yeah I've already put it in the car, we should get going the other are waiting downstairs for us, come on." Taking his lover by the hand Daisuke led them to find their band mates.

"Oh! They finally make an appearance, Hold me Jamie I thinks I might faint." Snarked their manager, Fate as she fell into the unsuspecting producer.

"Shut it Fate, we didn't take that long!" said Daisuke as he walked towards the door.

"Shoosh Dai, she's just using us being late to grope Jamie you know that." Smirked Shuichi as he followed the others outside.

"I ….Uh…." Jamie released the women onto the floor and ran outside, leaving a slightly fazed Fate on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the limo things were relatively calm; Shuichi was sitting on Daisuke's lap gazing out the window. He let a small sigh pass his lips. He did not want to return to Japan even with the comfort and support of his friends.

Shuichi watched the people walking along the sidewalk going about their everyday business, a few stopping to wonder which celebrity is travelling in the limousine.

'**I wish I could go back to being carefree, there are so many things in life I used to take for granted, I just wish I wa…….' **Shuichi stiffened and took a sharp intake of air. **'No it can't be, I must be imagining things.' **

"What's the matter Shu-Chan?" concern laced Daisuke's voice.

"No it's nothing, I just thought I knew someone I knew but it can't possibly him."

'**Why does bad luck always have to come in threes? First I have to go back to Japan now this, I wonder what life install for me next…'**

His train of thought was broken when the car jerked and swerved throwing the singer from his lovers lap.

"What the fuck was that for?!?!" screeched Fate at the driver.

"Sorry Miss, but some deranged man dressed as a pink rabbit jumped in front of the car, what was I meant to do. Stupid idiot ran into the car."

"Rabbit?" Shuichi whispered to himself, "Oh shit!" He leapt out the stationary car to check on the man. He run to the front to the limo and saw him lying on the floor.

'**FUCK'**

He knelt down next to the man; looking over his shoulder he saw his band mates and a large crowd of fan-girls, he set his gaze back to the man.

"Ryuichi, Ryu-Chan. You okay? Come on it's me Shu-Chan get up!" He didn't want to create a scene right in the middle of the street, plus they needed to get their plane. He had heard several audible gasps from both the fans and his band when he referred to himself as Shu-Chan in public, it hadn't happened since Yami no Tenshi started. The crowd around them was getting bigger by the second and angry motorists where yelling and honking at the scene. Damn the forums and fan-sites would be busy tonight.

"Hey Shu, long time no see." Ryuichi replied weakly in Japanese. Even though he sounded strained you could still here the Youthfulness in his voice. He tired to sit up but pain flickered across his face and he sank back down. "You know Tohma's gunna kill you if he finds out your car hit me" he giggled to himself.

"Yeah I know" Just the thought of Tohma being back on his back made him wanna die. "Anyway are you alright hun, I think we should get you to the hospital ne?" He lifted the man in bridal style over to the door of the car. The band stood there staring at him in disbelief.

"Umm guys, I know this is odd but bare with me just for a couple of minutes so we can leave before we attract anymore attention then I will explain." They just nodded mutely.

……………_BACK IN THE LIMO ON THE WAY TO HOSPITAL…………… ___

"Okay from the beginning Lucifer" Fate was obviously pissed off that she was the manager but didn't know what was happening; She was always one to believe the manager knows everything professional and personal.

Shuichi Sighed, "Okay well as you guys know I used to live in Japan but moved to the U.S after some major relationship problems." he ran his fingers through his hair " well what I didn't tell you is anything about my life in Japan." Everyone nodded.

"Wait they don't know about Bad Luck?????" Ryuichi had been trying to keep up with the English flying over his head.

"Bad Luck, what's Bad Luck??" Dai questioned Shuichi; he didn't like the idea of someone he didn't know knew more about his lover than he did.

"Well back in Japan I was in a small band called Bad Luck; it wasn't like we were hugely famous. Just a few gigs here and there."

"WHAT? Of course you were famous you were the Bad Luck! Thousands of girls tried to kidnap you everyday!"

"OKAY! So we were pretty big, but not as big as your band! Everyone this is Sakuma Ryuichi from Nittle Grasper he was my idol for years, and after I debuted the two of us kinda became friends. I haven't seen him in years." He looked up at Daisuke whom looked confused and hurt.

"I really sorry I didn't tell you guys, I just wanted to forget everything that happened over in Japan and my career was one of them."

"Let me get this straight Lucifer. You used to be in a really famous rock band when you were a teenager, but had a bad relationship and left everything you had to come to America, where you met us and fell madly in love with me?" Dai enquired.

"Yeah pretty much except we weren't rock, more pop slash dance right Ryu?"

Ryuichi looked up after hearing his name. "Uh, yeah! A really really really, good pop band. Better than mine! Look I even carry your CD everywhere I go!" The hyperactive man rummaged through his bag, "Ta Da!" he pulled out the old CD which was seemingly unscathed even after being hit by a bar.

"OMFG! You still have that? No-way Ryu that's so sweet!"

Takeshi took the CD and studied the front cover. "This is you? With the pink hair and virtually no clothes on?"

"Uh yah, it was the fashion over there." Quickly changing the topic he turned back to the older singer. "So Ryu why are you in America anyway?"

"Umm well I had a photo shoot and a PV to record so the flew me over!"

In the background of their conversation, Fate snatched the CD from Take and asked to driver to play, unfortunately for them the vocalist heard the plan.

"No fucking way I am letting you listen to that that rubbish I wrote!" He made a lunge for but only to be restrained by his lover.

"But Shu-Chan I wanna hear what you used sound like! You looked so cute." Dai whispered dangerously in Shuichi's ear and proceeded to firmly place a kiss on the smaller mans lips.

Ryuichi looked up in shock at Shuichi and Daisuke.

'**He's got a new lover. Oh no wait till Tohma finds out we're all screwed.' **He looked at Shuichi for the first time properly, only one word could describe him now and that was HOT. Ryu had to admit as much as he loved the younger version of him black did certainly suit Shu. Plus with all the accessories and peircings he looked damn near irresistible.

Suddenly the familiar sound of Rage Beat filled the car. Memories came flooding back into his mind, remembering how he once performed this very song with Ryu a small smile graced his lips. Shu looked to his left only to find the older man singing along into an invisible microphone. It felt just like it did four years ago, Ryu offered the mike to Shuichi willing him to join in. He hadn't sung this song in years but the lyrics and melody cane flowing from his heart as Ryuichi harmonized.

'**I must be dreaming…'**

He was sat there in a limo belting out his first debut song with his old idol while his new band watched them in amazement. Suddenly the sound of Hiro's guitar solo filled the confined space

Shu felt like crying, god how much he had missed his best friend. Instead of breaking down Shuichi just kept singing, closing his eyes so not to let any stray tears escape.

The song ended and Ryuichi leapt on him, "You remember! It's like the first concert all over again!" Ryuichi screamed.

"Yeah, I suppose." He took the CD out and returned it to Ryu. "We are at the hospital can you manage?"

"Uh-huh, I'll just call Tohma! I have so much to tell him! BYEEEEEE!" and with that he was gone.

"How can a man like that produce such a voice and have that much energy after being hit by a car?!" Shinya asked.

"Beats me, he's always been like that, come to think of I was the same actually never used to run out of energy…" Shu sighed and closed his eyes, but as soon as he did Yuki's face appeared in his mind. **'I really don't need this now.' **

"It was good music for pop Shu! Really catchy, your voice is so adaptable." Daisuke said pecking his boyfriend on the nose.

"Yeah well that was the past; I'll never sing that song again it brings back to many painful memories. Anyways let go we have a plane we can't miss." **'As much as I'd like to.'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AT AIRORT xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You okay Lucifer? You seem out of it after meeting Ryuichi."

"Yeah I'm fine it's just made me think that's all."

"Alright guys, Fate's just gone to check everything is ready for you and then we can board okay?" Jamie told them.

"Got 'cha!" Take spoke for all of them.

"Hey Shu-Chan, need me to calm your nerves before flying?" Daisuke asked seductively.

"Hmm I think it might help," Shuichi smiled against his lover's lips, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck. He let their breath mingle before leaning up to meet his lips. Holding Shuichi's hips Dai brought them closer together, and let himself grind into the smaller man. A small moan escaped Shuichi's lips as he began to deepen the kiss. Pressing harder against his lover's mouth he sneaked his tongue out and traced it along his lips begging for entry to the familiar territory, which of course he was granted.

"God I wish you two would find a freaking room." Complained Shinya in Shuichi's ear trying to disrupt the lovers from each other, but failing miserably.

"And why would that be dear Shin?" Spoke Takeshi as he slid his hand up the front of Shinya's shirt.

"Just so we could also get some privacy…" giggled the red head as he attacked his boyfriend's lips.

A few minutes later, and both couples were lying on a sofa each heatedly making out.

"Can you guys break it up! You never stop making out and we have a flight to catch!" Fate yelled at them, but none of the four made an attempt to move. " WE CANNOT GET ON THE PLANE WITH YOU FOUR EATING EACHOTHERS FACES OFF!!" Still no-one moved. "FINE I'LL JUST HAVE TO USE FORCE!" She reached into her jacket and pulled out her weapon of choice, he trusty whip.

Hearing a maniacal laugh in the background, Shuichi broke away from Dai and looked up.

"Ummm Dai I think we pissed her off."

"Yeah, on the count of 3 run! ...THREE!" The four men jumped and dashed out of the room; unluckily for Take he got caught.

"I can't just leave him!" cried Shin as he turned back only to see his lover being beaten by Fate."

"You have to it's what Take would've wanted." exclaimed Dai.

In the background they could here screams from the drummer.

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy cow!" Take yelled as he broke free and jetted after the others.

"Come back here! I'll teach you to disobey me!"

"We just need to get on the plane then she can't do anything." explained Jamie as he followed the band.

"Why do I feel like I'm in some crazy drama?" shouted Shuichi.

"Quick I can see the exit!"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Okay there is the re-done version of chap one! Xx

Bickyxx


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: We do not own Gravitation. However, GC owns your trousers. Yeah. Pwned. Bicky rolls her eyes.

**LAST CHAPTER **

"_OUCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MAD WOMAN!" Yelled Takeshi as he was hit. "FUCK! THAT HURT!" _

"_Get on the plane before I do it again!" _

"_She scares me sometimes!" whispered Jamie to Daisuke._

"_What was that Jamie darling?" _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter Two**

The flight was nothing special (Apart from a little turbulence over the Atlantic). Shuichi, Daisuke, Shinya, Takeshi Slept for the most part and Fate and Jamie discussed details of the tour.

"Shu, wake up we're about to land." Daisuke gently shook his lover awake.

"Huh? Oh right." Shuichi put his seatbelt back on and put his head on Dai's shoulder. He had had an unsettling dream about his past life with Yuki for the past eight hours and felt drained. Sighing, he looked at himself. Black baggy jeans, a tight black tank top, loose black jacket covered in patches and zips and a belt which was made of bullets. Most importantly, his ring. What would Yuki think of him? What would Yuki make of Lucifer?

Shuichi glanced out the window. He saw they had already landed while he was thinking. He saw a large group of fans **'Oh joy, more stupid fangirls come to attack me!' **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ugh, I HATE airport security, they can't do anything!" Shuichi was now officially pissed. Straightening his jacket, he looked back at the crowd he had just fought his way through.

"It's okay, Shu, we'll be at the apartment soon enough." Dai grabbed Shuichi's hand and laced their fingers together. They had decided to rent a large apartment for the band and Jamie. Fate decided she would rather stay in a hotel instead of with "five apes" as she so kindly put it.

"Yeah, you're right." Shuichi sighed and placed a kiss on Dai's pouting lips.

"NOT AGAIN! STOP KISSING! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! DO YOU FOUR HAVE TO CONSTANTLY MAKEOUT?" Fate had managed of wriggle her way out of the crowd.

"Yes." The band turned away from her and walked off to rented car which would take them to their _home_ for the next three months.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The journey to their apartment was interesting; Fate still hadn't calmed down and ended up unconscious from Shuichi knocking her out with a large amount of alcohol (always a good thing). They left her in the care of a slightly shocked maid at the hotel.

The further they drove, the more Shuichi began to recognize the familiar territory. **'Oh great. Not only did we have to come to Japan, but we had to end up in exactly the same place I left 4 years ago. This day just gets better and better.' **

"I can't believe I'm back here." Shuichi got out of the car and waited for his fellow members.

"Back where, Shu-chan?" asked Shinya as he clambered out the vehicle, tugging Takeshi behind him.

"Nothing, Shin, don't worry, it's all in the past. Shall we get going to the apartment? Jamie led the way!" Shuichi grabbed Dai's arm and walked after Jamie. **(A/N the car was only told to take them to the area Fate said they should learn the way by foot seeming as they didn't own cars.) **

"Jamie, how far away is our place?" Daisuke whined at the American.

"Not far, Daisuke, so stop asking. We are on the top floor so we won't have any neighbours, but we'll have to keep the noise down because the man in the apartment below us apparently isn't the friendliest person."

"How do you know that?" Shuichi sounded almost worried.

"Because, Shu, we were told by the owner of the building. Here we are!" Jamie flashed a grin at the men.

Shuichi visibly paled at the sight of the building. **'Oh for the love of GOD. Why does it have to be this apartment building! NO! I have to look at the bright side**. **Is there one? Oh well, at least I know my way around the place and I can find the shops. I may even see Hiro around.' **

"Well, we better go up; our stuff should already be there. I asked for it to be delivered."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"We get this room!" yelled Dai and Shu to the rest of the household.

"Fine, fine, but since you get the biggest you also get to do the shopping. Here is a list of what we need food wise. Have fun, we'll order pizza now so be quick or else you won't get any!" Takeshi pushed them out the door and slammed it in their faces.

"Well that's charming! Come on, koibito, we should get going." Shuichi walked down the hall and waited for Dai to catch up.

"Yeah, coming. Oh man, I forgot we have to speak Japanese now!" chuckled Dai as he scratched the back of his head.

"Too true, come on, Dai-chan," Shuichi said, reverting back to his first language.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They walked through the streets, taking in the sights. Shuichi painfully remembered the times he would once run down these streets, hope held in his heart. He was foolish back then, too vulnerable, too trusting. Not anymore. He was strong and lived only for himself.

Shuichi reached for Daisuke's hand. He needed to be brought back to reality, his life was with Dai in America, and no conceited author was going to change that.

They walked into a local food store. Daisuke pulled out the list and tore it in two. He gave a half to Shuichi. "We'll finish faster this way. Meet at the checkout, okay?" Dai pecked his love's cheek and went off in a random direction.

Shuichi looked at his half of the list and read Takeshi's messy writing. First item he needed to get was coffee; ah yes, none off the members of Yami no Tenshi could live without a strong dose of caffeine in the morning. Looking in the isles he finally found the coffee, chucking it into the basket. He checked the list once more.** 'I wonder if I'll run into Yuki while I'm here. I hope not, even after four years, I'm not sure I could face him. I remember that night he kicked me out, I was about to slip into the usual routine of going to Hiro's and waiting till the next day to return home. But something stopped me I had had enough so I left without word or trace.' **

While thinking to himself, Shu had managed to fill his basket up without knowing. "I suppose I better get to the counter and find Dai."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(With DAI)

Daisuke was walking in the direction of the checkout; he had grabbed the food and was going to find Shu. **'Shu-chan has been kind of distant lately. I hope he's alright' **His thoughts were broken as he walked into someone, knocking them both to the floor.

"_I'm so sorry dude!"_**' Crap I keep thinking we're in America' **

"I mean I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

He looked up to see a golden haired man picking himself up from the floor brushing the imaginary dirt from himself.

"Yeah, whatever, brat, just move out my way, so I can buy my shit."

"Fuck you, man, no need to be so rude!" Dai started picking up his spilt items.

The man pushed past him only walked into yet another person.

"Ouch, watch where the fuck you're going you…." Shuichi stopped as he looked at the taller man.** 'CRAP, why does have to keep happening!'**

"Heh long time no see brat, my you've changed. Why are you back here? Couldn't stand life without me." The man spoke catching Shuichi off guard.

"Hey Shu-chan, could you get my ring, it's by your foot, that bastard must have knocked off my hand when he bumped into me." Dai got up and walked over to Shu, shopping basket in hand.

Shuichi ignored Yuki standing in front of him a bent over to pick up the ring. He shone it in the light, so the word '_Shuichi'_ would appear, written in elegant writing.

"Here you go Dai-chan, come on lets go by our things and leave."

He took Dai's free hand and put the ring on his middle finger.

Yuki stood watching this whole scene unfurl in front of him.** 'Shu-chan, Dai-chan, matching rings and they are shopping together - the brats got a new lover!" **A voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Uh Yuki would you mind moving, I kind of like to buy my food, but your in the way of me doing so." Shuichi spoke up rather rudely waiting for him to move.

Dai reached for his loves hands as he watched the blond move out of the way. "Koibito, how come you no his name?" Daisuke knew that Shuichi had had a bad relationship in the past but never knew what Shuichi ex-lover's name was.

"Oh I met him once a while back, why you jealous?" Shu asked teasingly as he accepted Dai's extended hand.

"Of course not, why would you ever fall for a jerk like him."

"Good question, why would I?"

Those words stung Yuki, but he would die before he showed it.

He just kept staring at his old lover, taking in his appearance. Shuichi had changed over the years; the black hair suited him along with the whole attire. His wrists and neck were adorned with bands and jewellery.

"Would you like anything else sir?" said the clerk at the desk

"Can I have two packs of Regents **(Btw we do NOT own Regents cigarettes yo.)** smokes?" Shuichi leant on the side

"You know, Lucifer, you really should quit smoking! It'll ruin your voice." Daisuke poked Shuichi in the side.

"You're one to talk, you smoke twice as much as me!" Shuichi tossed a pack to Dai and lit one up.

"Too true, but **I **am not the lead vocalist for a major band." Daisuke said as he picked up the shopping bags.

"Nope, you're the backing vocals instead. Come on, I have a feeling the others have finished the pizza by now so I'll have to cook something for us."

"Okay, I love your food anyways." The two of them walked out the shop, with Yuki completely forgotten. **'So, the brats got a new lover, why should I care? Though he does look sexy wearing all that black and those piercings really suited him. Ahh no I don't like that damn punk! When did he start smoking? Wait a sec did he just say he could cook! And why did he call him Lucifer?' **

Yuki's mind was a complete blur, what was going on? He shook the thoughts out of his head. Yuki had been told that a group of men had rented out the apartment above him, and he wanted to speak to them and make sure that he wouldn't be distracted from meeting the deadline he had coming up.

He walked off to his car and drove home. When he arrived at the door of his apartment he could here yells form above. "Great. They haven't been here more than a day and they are already disrupting my peace and quiet. I'll have to shut them up." Mumbling to himself, he dumped his shopping away and walked up the stairs.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oi! Open up! we have food and shit!" Shuichi yelled, banging on the door.

"Aright, I'm just coming you Fuckers." Takeshi opened the door and was crushed by the bags dropped on him.

"We bought it, you put it away." Daisuke said as he stepped over the man now on the floor smothered by groceries.

"Fine you lazy BASTARDS!" He yelled, just as he closed the door. Takeshi heard a knock. He groaned. Why couldn't people leave him alone?

"Shuichi, get the door, my hands are full!"

"Why don't you just get your bitch to help you?" Replied Shu as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, I want some ALONE time with Shu." Daisuke hugged Shu from behind and walked over up to the door.

"It better not be a homophobe." Shuichi laughed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yuki could here voices from the other side of the door. He knocked again.

"Hold your horses." The voice sounded oddly familiar.

Daisuke opened the door, still latched onto Shu, and smirked at who was on the other side.

Yuki stared at the three men in front of him – no, make that five, two just appeared from inside.

"_What's all this racket about guys, I told you about the arsehole downstairs already!" _The oldest man spoke in English, looking confused. He saw Yuki standing in the doorway.

"_Don't worry, Jamie it's the arsehole from downstairs," _said thegreen haired man holding a bunch of bags in his arms. **(A/N did I say that Takeshi had green hair before?)**

"_By the way, I think he can understand us, he looks pissed as hell."_ Shuichi was laughing his arse off; the look on Yuki's face was priceless.

"SHIT! Really?"

"Yes I can you twats!" Yup. He was pissed.

"Hey you're the dude from the shop, that jerk."

"Yes, and you're that annoying buzz in my ear." Yuki replied

"Calm down Yuki, and don't insult my friends. Now what the fuck do you want because I was in the middle of something before you came to our door."** 'What the hell am I saying?' **

"Shut up brat, I came to say shut the fuck up, **because I have a deadline to meet.**" Shuichi said it exactly the same time, and with the same tone of voice as Yuki. Everyone cracked up laughing - except of course Yuki.

"How the fuck did you do that Lucifer?" asked Jamie.

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect." he smirked at the blonde, and kissed Dai on the cheek.

"Now _Eiri_, if you think we are loud now, just wait until we have the stereo set up. This is OUR home now so we will live as we please. Now if you don't mind I have jetlag and have to NG tomorrow morning so fuck off."

"See you there then, I have a meeting with Tohma in the morning as well." Yuki was trying his hardest to keep his cool.

"Aww poor Yuki, didn't the whore you hired satisfy you enough that you need Suguchi to relieve you tomorrow as well? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, he was never able to take his hands off you. Good thing I have my Dai-chan!"

'**AHH Shut up Shuichi! I'm digging my grave here!' **

Shuichi closed the door in Yuki's face. It had appeared that only Daisuke had been listening (Jamie had wandered off somewhere and Takeshi and Shinya had started making out.)

"What are you looking at me like that for! I said I met him before didn't I? Anyway, shall we make our way to the bedroom, I think we should break the bed in ya know." Shuichi smirked seductively and pulled Daisuke into their room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yuki was still outside their front door in utter shock. Since when had Shuichi been such a smart arse?** 'Again with the Lucifer. Who the fuck are they on about? And why is the brat living in a house with gay men? That green haired twat was in a constant lip lock with the red haired kid! **(Takeshi and Shinya) **Fuck this I'm going to bed!' **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

To say Shuichi was not looking forward to going to NG this morning was a MAJOR understatement. Why had Fate arranged a meeting there anyway? Well it was the only recording studio around the area. Plus Dai said he heard her and Jamie talking about a joint concert with them and another band. Who at NG would want a joint concert with Yami no Tenshi?

'**I wonder if I'll run into Hiro or Fujisaki. They'll probably hate me for ditching them without a word. FUCK! Why did we have to come to Japan?' **

They all walked down the stairs (the lift was broken – Shu thought this may be a bad omen) to meet Fate in the car outside. They had arranged for a car to pick them up since none of them could be arsed to walk.

When they reached outdoors Shuichi saw a familiar black Mercedes drive by in the direction of NG. He sighed. Could Shuichi really keep this act up for THREE months? **'It's so tiring being around Yuki, I drain my energy just acting like I don't care. I wonder how he's pulled it off for so many years.' **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yuki walked into the building and headed straight for Suguchi's office. He had questions that needed answering.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They got out the car and made their way up the steps to NG; Shuichi pulled Daisuke closer to him and wrapped an arm round the purple haired man. Dai could tell Shu had been off since they ran into that Yuki person at the shop yesterday. He knew there was something he was missing something, and hoped Shuichi would tell him soon.

"Come on guys! We are meant to be in the recording studio 3 in five minutes!" Fate ushered them on faster. She knew that Shuichi had once worked here and hoped he could find them room they were searching for. "Lucifer, do you have an idea where studio 3 is?"

"Hn." He nodded and led them towards a large hall way. **'It feels like I never left. Everything's the same, well here the room I wonder why we're meant to meet here.' **

"Hey Fate, I think there's someone inside already. Maybe we should knock."

"What's the point of that?" She barged straight into the room without second thought. Okay, so there were people inside.

"Who are you?" Shuichi and co. were still outside the room, but he heard clear enough.

"Hiro," he said, so only Dai could hear.

"Who the fuck is Hiro, Lucifer?" Dai and the band always made a point to call Shuichi Lucifer if they were in public, such as now.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" A man with long red hair looked outside the room.

"Guys, get your asses in here! Don't make me hurt you!" Fate turned to her "crew".

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE WOMAN! STOP SHOUTING!" Shinya yelled back as they entered the room. Shuichi had tried to conceal himself behind his lover, to no avail.

Everyone in the room was silent. The man named Hiro was staring at Shuichi along with a long, blonde haired American and a black haired kid.

"Why are you all staring a Lucifer?" Takeshi was the first to speak. Hiro walked over to Daisuke and took a good look at the man behind him.

"Shu?" Hiro gasped, he couldn't believe it. His best friend was here again, after leaving without a word. The punk nodded. Hiro was stunned, Shuichi was immensely different.

Hiro hugged Shuichi then let go. "Why are you here, what's going on?" he smacked Shu on the head. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE?"

"LUCIFER, WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?" yelled Fate getting out her whip and hitting Takeshi with it.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HIT ME, YOU SLAG!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP? YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, DICKHEADS!"

"Nice to see you too, Shindou-san." Tohma stood at the door with Yuki smirking behind him.

"Why the fuck is that jerk here? Lucifer, what's going on?" Daisuke groaned and pulled Shuichi against him.

"That's what I like to know Dai-chan" He placed a quick kiss on his love's lips, making everyone apart from the members of Yami no Tenshi go wide eyed. "Fate, Tohma-san, would you care to explain this fucked up situation?"

TBC"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

There you chappie two!

See ya next time!

BAIBAI


	3. Explanations

Declaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TIS SHIT MAN! No really we don't Maki Murakami does! Yup yup da owner of gravi ist her!

**IN answer to you people **Haha, I like that.

Yami no Tenshi SHOULD mean like dark angel… Oh and you'll have to wait and see about Yuki, Shu and Dai…..(Daisuke D.N.Angel I couldn't think of a name!)

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP? YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, DICKHEADS!" _

"_Nice to see you too, Shindou-san." Tohma stood at the door with Yuki smirking behind him._

"_Why the fuck is that jerk here? Lucifer, what's going on?" Daisuke groaned and pulled Shuichi against him. _

"_That's what I like to know Dai-chan" He placed a quick kiss on his love's lips, making everyone apart from the members of Yami no Tenshi go wide eyed. "Fate, Tohma-san, would you care to explain this fucked up situation?" _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter Three**

Everyone stared at Shuichi in surprise. No one talked to Tohma Seguchi In that manner except Yuki.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?" Shuichi tore off his leather jacket, revealing a tight t-shirt and a tanned upper body, then sat on a near by couch.

"You, you twat!" Yuki stated the oblivious.

"No shit Sherlock, I meant _Why _ are you staring at me."

"Calm down, Lucifer." Fate interrupted the small conflict between Yuki and Shu.

"Well, tell me what's going on then, I expect we'd all like to know! Just because no one else has the balls to ask the almighty one over there, why shouldn't I?" He jerked a thumb towards Tohma.

"Well, Lucifer, maybe if you would let the 'almighty one' talk, you would find out." Tohma smiled eerily. "Yami no Tenshi are in Japan because of your tour, Is that correct? Well, your manager and I decided that it would be helpful for the band's publicity if you did a joint concert with my newest project."

"Well, what's your newest project then?" Butted in Shinya

"That would be where I step in, with my lovely assistants!" Announced the blond American, waving a gun in Takeshi's face.

"We're not you assistants, neither is Kira, so put a sock in it," Fujisaki remarked, making his presence known again.

Shuichi was completely lost, along with the others in Yami no Tenshi.

"Wait a sec, so you want us to do a concert with them and this Kira girl, whoever the fuck she is!"

"Hey Shuichi, don't be rude about his girlfriend, you know what he's like!" Hiro whined in response.

"OMFG he has a girl, I thought he'd be queer, considering the facts. But hey, whatever floats ya boat dude!" Shuichi burst out laughing.

"And what facts might those be?"

"Well considering you're related to Tohma, and you kinda grew up with fairies I thought you'd turn out as one, but it appears to have had the opposite effect!"

"What does being related to me have to do with his sexuality? I'm straight!" Tohma was starting to get flustered. **'I'm not sure I like this NEW shuichi, he seems to be a lot less dense than before.' **

"Sure you are, anyway what is this project and why do we have to play with them?"

"I'm hurt shu, I thought you loved me!" Hiro mocked.

"Of course I do! So you're the project, you, Fujisaki and this chick Kira?"

"I thought you loved me Lucifer? So now you're cheating. I'm ashamed. Oh and by the way WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHO ARE THEY? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!" Daisuke was at a complete loss on what was happening.

"Oh I'm sorry Dai-chan, you can call me Shuichi round here kay? These people are my former band mates. That's K my old manager, that's Fujisaki who used to play the synth, and this his Hiro my best friend and old guitarist." Shuichi turned to face Hiro

"These are my bands mates for Yami no Tenshi, they are Fate and Jamie manager and producer, that's our drummer Takeshi, he's with Shinya the Bassist. And this is my lover and our guitarist Daisuke!"

"Nice to meet you, Hiro." Dai extended his hand for the long hared man to shake.

"Same."

Yuki was in a complete state of shock; Shuichi never was so at ease and laid back.

"And, who is this jerk? You haven't actually told me yet." Dai turned toward Yuki.

"Oh he's some toss pot, who used to stalk me!" A low growl was heard from the author's direction. "Calm down, I was kidding. He's my Ex-lover, but he was a bastard so I left him, met you guys and fell for you!" Shuichi kissed Daisuke on the lips, then the tips of nose and whispered, "So no need to get jealous, cuz you're mine and I'm yours."

"Oh okay, so now that's done with can we start with the music, because those two are scaring me." Fujisaki was pointing at the two other members from Yami no Tenshi; Shin had his legs wrapped around Takeshis's waist, and were sucking each others faces off.

"What is 'the music' you're talking about? Because if you think I'm playin' that shit pop again, you gotta another thing come. I prefer to play music, not trash." Shinya piped in, lips flushed.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but Shins right, sorry dudes, but I can't sing meaningless shit, ya know."

Hiro was still getting over the fact that Shuichi was back, but know he had to get used to the fact that he wasn't the same Shu.

"Uh Hiro, dude are you okay? HEELLOLOO!"

"Hn? Oh sorry Shu. What's going on?"

"God you're so dense! Anyway what the fuck are we meant to be playing and when?"

"Well Lucifer, you guys are gunna play one of your new songs to Tohma and the others, so they can see what we are aiming for!" Jamie made his appearance finally.

"Okay then, where's the instruments?"

"""""""

We know its short but I thought you guys deserved it! SOO til next time my fellow people

I shall say good bye and farewell

Bicky and GC


	4. Freeing Emotions

**Disclaimer: WE do not own gravitation….sob neither do we own Any songs in this fic unless I say differently…..WE DOOOO NOT OWN SCARS BY PAPA ROACH! **

**In answer to you people 2**

I shall try not to swear so much…….? I do actually say that kind of things so yeah…..I have watched kaiken Phrase but I wasn't thinking about it as I wrote this ; I wiil put some songs they may be Papa roach….But I'll have to ask GC --' Give any suggestions you want for music……..well yeah that's all I have to say, and I know tohmas OCC sorry….GC mite add something later..oh and they are singing in English. AHH PLC WHYWHYWHY?

GC: I don't see the problem with swearing… if you don't like it don't read it, kids!

R.I.P Psycho le Cemu. You will be dearly missed. OH YOU GHEYS WHY DYA HAVE TO GO AND BREAK UP? CRIES

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

LAST CHAPTER

"_God you're so dense! Anyway what the fuck are we meant to be playing and when?" _

"_Well Lucifer, you guys are gonna play one of your new songs to Tohma and the others, so they can see what we are aiming for!" Jamie made his appearance finally. _

"_Okay then, where's the instruments?"_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fate walked back into the room with several men in pursuit." I had them get your stuff; I know you can't stand playing other instruments than your own."

"Thanks, so you actually came in use for once. Shinya, we may have to keep her now." Takeshi went to set up the drum kit. "Ouch! What's wrong with you! Put that damn whip away!" He said, nursing the back of his head.

"Don't be rude and I won't hit you." She smiled sweetly at him.

K was watching this scene with great amusement,** 'She knows how to handle herself… I wonder where she got that whip from.'**

Shuichi lit a smoke while watching the whole scenario; he moved toward the mike stand and adjusted it to the height he wanted. He always needed a smoke before performing - calmed his nerves and cleared his mind.

"You may not be aware but this is still a non-smoking building Shindou-san, I would advise you to put that out." Tohma glared at him **'Even Eiri doesn't smoke in the recording studios!' **

"Meh, I always have one before singing, you either live with it or I won't sing." He took it out of his mouth and brought the fag to Daisuke's lips, letting him draw out of the smoke.

"Thanks Shu, have you seen my plecs?" He was searching through his pockets for the damn pieces of plastic. Shuichi dug in his own back pocket and pulled 2 out.

"Why are they in your pocket?"

"Cuz' I'm wearing your jeans dumbass, didn't you notice?" He rolled his eyes and stubbed out the cigarette on the wall, much to Tohma's disgust.

"Well no, why are you wearing my clothes Shu? I unpacked yours yesterday."

"I know, but it was early and I didn't look." He laughed at his own stupidity.

Just as Dai was about to answer, when Takeshi cut in. "Well it's not like you guys don't _share_ everything else, Shu which song we doing? You playing guitar as well?"

"Uh yeah might as well, most of our new shit has 2 or 3 guitars anyway… Damn, I forgot, Dai, pass back one of those." Shuichi walked pass Yuki and picked up a black guitar with a barbed wire design down the neck. He swung the strap over his shoulder and took the plectrum from Daisuke.

The rest of the band followed his lead and took position. "Okay, what song shall we play?"

"Umm I vote for Scars, it's one of the best we've done so far, plus your lyrics totally kick ass," said Shinya with Takeshi and Dai approving.

"Wait did you just say, his lyrics kick ass? You must be joking he can't write better than a two year old!" Yuki proclaimed to the rest of them.

"Well that's, not a very nice thing to say, besides my lyrics are worst I've ever known so his must be better." A girl with blond and black hair walked in the door.

"Hey Kira we we're just about to listen to them play," Fujisaki placed an arm around her waste and continued "I'll fill you in after okay? Oh and why are you late I woke you up 3 hours ago!"

"Well you could have waited for me before leaving, honestly your soooo mean!"

"Okay shall we play or not? I'm getting bloody bored standing around." Daisuke said interrupting the love fest in the corner.

"Go ahead, show us what Yami no Tenshi is made of." Said the ever smiling Tohma.

"Alright, lets go."

Shuichi struck a chord then started to sing;

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
_

The rest of the band joined in making a beat you had to mosh your head to.

_  
Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is  
_

Yuki stared at him, the song was immense. The lyrics hit him hard in the chest as he listened to the powerful voice pumping out feelings.

_  
Chorus:  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand  
_

'**Last stand? This song seems so familiar… was this written about us? About what happened between Shuichi and me?' **Yuki couldn't believe it, his breath caught in his throat, is this what he had done to Shuichi. Screwed so badly with his emotions that, Shuichi had left?

_  
Chorus  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself  
_He screamed into the mike releasing all his anger.

_  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_Chorus x2_

The room was in utter silence. Everyone knew that Shuichi had improved, but he was amazing, putting all his emotions into singing, playing with such nimble fingers making him seem almost at ease.

Shuichi wiped away the sweat on his forehead and glanced around.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Shu that was amazing! When did you learn to write like that? Don't you agree Yuki?" Hiro turned to where Yuki was standing, but he'd disappeared.

"Looks like your toy can't handle himself, Tohma." Shuichi smirked and turned toward Hiro. "So do you think you can keep up with me now? I mean, you look a bit surprised." He smiled and punched Him playfully on the arm.

"Sure we can, you haven't changed that much my dear Shu-chan, especially since we have Fuji and Kira to kick your ass. Just wait till you hear us play."

"Really? I guess we will. Well anyway I'm starved, is anyone up for lunch? I haven't eaten all day and I'm getting cranky!" Shuichi walked toward the door.

Dai grabbed his hand and walked out with Shinya, Takeshi, Hiro, Fujisaki and Kira. Fate and the others stayed to have a conference about the joint band project.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hiro was walking beside Shuichi and Daisuke catching up on what he had missed since Shu left. They had decided to go to a local diner for food, since none of them could be arsed to walk a whole mile.

"So Shu - what did you do once you left Japan? You have to tell me everything I missed in your life otherwise you'll live to regret it."

"Yeah I'll tell you, but for now let's eat, plus I want to know who this Kira girl is and what happened to YOU once I left." They walked into the diner and all sat round a table.

"So Fuji what's happening and who are these guys cuz' no ones told me yet, and I'm totally confused." Kira spoke up.

They filled her in and she introduced herself to them. "Since we're gunna be working with each other for the next 3 months we might as well get to know each other better ne?"

"I agree, so how did you meet Hiro and Fujisaki?" Shu asked

"Well as you know Hiro has been dating Ayaka for ages, well im her little sister! I meet them when Ayaka and I visited Tokyo, of course she wanted to see Hiro so I came along, and that's how I meet Fujisaki! Cool non?"

"Wait hold up, you're still with her? Man Hiro, I totally forgot about her.

Well I suppose I missed more than I thought heh, well that's cool." Shuichi leant against Dai and hummed to himself, as the others idly chatted till the food arrived.

**'This isn't as bad as i thought it would be, well i'll just have to see what comes next...'**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**There you go,**

**I cut on the swearing despite what GC said**

**I too will miss my beloved PLC:'( i love Yura-sama  
**

**Any way review and stuff**

**Bicky and GC **


	5. Dance Dance

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gravitation….but if we did….plots**

**IM LOOOKING FOR A BETA/EDITOR CUZ CUZ GC IS TO BUSY NOW WITH SCHOOL...> ' SO EMAIL OR SOMETHING ME IF YOU WANNA BE THEM(i dont think the past part made sense but yeah beta me need)  
**

**THANKIES SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME! AWWW I LOVE JOO GUYS ! P.S I'M SORRY THIS IS SOOO CRAPY I'VE HAVENT HAD IT EDITED PROPERLY > '  
**

**In answers to you people**

**That song was Scars by papa roach for those of you who didn't know ' I love linkin park as well! I like shuichi being a smart arse adds more flavour XD…I like Shu being Gothy/Grunge cuz that's what I am…….XBickyX **

**And Check out my FB fic**

**P.S If you don't like our writing style don't read the fic…**

**Oh and not only did PLC break up so did Isabelle :'( WHYY? And NOW PIERROT THIS IS ONE SHIT YEAR!**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Last Chappieter**

"_Wait hold up, you're still with her? Man Hiro, I totally forgot about her._

_Well I suppose I missed more than I thought heh, well that's cool." Shuichi leant against Dai and hummed to himself, as the others idly chatted till the food arrived. _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Well Shu, I'm glad you found someone new." Smiled Hiro as he paid for the bill, he had pulled the short straw.

"So am I, and you Fujisaki, I'd never of guessed you would have a girlfriend, it's weird that everyone's changed so much." He laughed snuggling into Daisuke.

"Don't get to comfy Shu we gotta head back to the studios, like now or Fate will kill us." Takeshi stood up followed by the rest of them and made there way back to NG records.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Glad to see you've joined us again, now get to work before I whip your asses!"

"Yeah yeah, what ever you say Fate." Shuichi walked over and slumped into a seat, while twisting his lip pierce.

"Eww, Shuichi do you have to do that, we've just eaten!" Hiro whined at the smaller man.

"Yeah that's the problem; some of that bloody food got stuck! Aha found ya."

"Okay I think I'm going to vomit, that was nasty."

"Hiro you have such a weak stomach you know that? Well anyway what is the work we have to do? I want to go home."

"Well Shuichi, since you've already played we thought we would work on some plan to promote the bands together. Do you have any idea?" Tohma stated seeming annoyed by just the presence of Shindou.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Meanwhile with yuki**

He stormed into his apartment and headed for office. As he waited for his laptop to load up, he thought about Shu's performance back at NG.

'**I can't believe he's the same man that left four years ago. He was so intense, and his lyrics were….were just amazing not to mention he looked absolutely hot. ' **He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. **'What am I thinking he's just a brat with one hell of an attitude problem, I feel sorry for that poor sod who's his lover now.' **

Yuki opened up his document for his latest novel, hoping he would have some quiet while Yami no Tenshi were out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Back to Shu **

"Man I'm beat, god I need food, fags and sleep." There was a loud thump as the singers head hit the table.

"Well I think we're just about done with this so, you lot can head home, Jamie and I will stay to work out the dates and places with Tohma. You can let your non-existent brain rest." Fate said in a patronizing tone. Shu glared at her, but decided to take up the offer and leave while they had the chance.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once they were home Shuichi made his way straight for the kitchen.

He needed to eat something to fill his bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Hey, Shu!" Takeshi yelled from another room, "They've set up the sound system man! Come check it out." Sighing he stumbled into the room.

"Shit that thing is huge; I wonder how much that cost." He went up to the CD stack picked one and shoved it in. Dai turned the Volume on full while Shu pressed play. The apartment flooded with music and the floor shook with vibrations. The CD at hand was a _Nine Inch Nails _one, they happened to be one of Shuichi's favourite bands at the moment.

"WOW this is amazing; I think I'm in love." He yelled over the music to the others.

"What about me!" Daisuke replied. He laughed and started dancing to the heavy song.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It wasn't as if the music was stopping him from writing, he hadn't written anything for the past 2 hours. Yuki had just sat there staring at the screen, willing the words to appear in front of him, but that music was so loud he could hear every word being sung, and there was a whole floor between him and it.

"That's it the brats going down, I don't care how famous he is, I'm gunna kill him." He muttered under his breath and started walking up the stairs, towards the top floor.

The music just got louder and louder as he neared the door. He slammed his fist on the door waiting for a reply.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On the other side, they could hear nothing but the blast of sound pulsing through the room. Shuichi was singing along while drinking what appeared to be a highly alcoholic substance, Dai was smoking and was dancing with Shu in a rather unorthodox manor, and Takeshi and Shin had gone back to sucking off each others faces.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Goddamn it, open up!" Yuki yelled at the door. He finally got fed up and kicked the door open after several attempts to see the circus inside.

"What the hell was that for!" said a highly pissed of Takeshi, Yuki walked over to the CD player and turned off the damn music.

"Oi bastard, why did you brake down our door, and turn off the tunes." Daisuke turned to face the blonde.

"I'll say this simply so your tiny brain can process this, your tunes, as you call them, were causing an earthquake in MY apartment!"

"Your problem, not mine and by the way, your gunna need to pay for that door unless you want my foot up your ass." Smiled Shuichi slightly too sweetly.

"You dear Shuichi, have never stuck anything up my arse and never will, as I recall it was always the other way around." Yuki smirked at the smaller man.

"Playing dirty are we Eiri, well in that case you might want to go find your brother-in-law because I only play with one man now, and he's standing behind me. So why don't you go enjoy one of your meaningless fucks, and leave us alone."

Yuki turned and walked out the room, his chest felt tight, there was something about this whole situation that made Yuki, uncomfortable, annoyed and maybe jealous? No of course not he is Eiri Yuki, nothing made him jealous.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'**I have to be strong, no backing out now. No matter what feelings and aches resurface, I cannot let him get to me.'** Shuichi stood over the sink staring mirror. **' It's like I'm the reflection, a mirror image of my former self, yet reflections have no emotions , they just show the shell of a being.'**

He walked out into the den and started writing, lyrics and melodies filled his mind as he thought about everything. Shuichi looked at the scattered papers in front of him. He had managed to write two songs complete in one night, that's a record.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I no this is really shit but its mainly filler crap…….**

**Okay first off im soooooo sorry for the late update damn school, not that I do much work ' Well R&R!**


	6. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: yo mah peepz! I do not own this amazing stuff a.k.a Gravitation cuz im not smart enough to ' I don't own Faster the Chase by Inme either so there!"! I don't own it! ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ **

**Heya guys long time no seeeeeeeee 00 I've just finshed a load of exams so im freee! Thankies to my new Friend and BETA! Neko-chan :P I still Wuve GC and Shit but shes been real bust with work that I don't bother with….. '**

**Well yeah sorry for the late update XXXX **

**And im going to see Foo Fighters and Red hot chilli peppers and still remains concerts! Wooot!**

_Warning; Dude/Dude _

Key

'**Thoughts'**

'_Lyrics' (if I put any in)_

"Speaking"

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Chapter six!

Shuichi was rudely awakened by an argument that was taking place in the room next to him. Slowly, he made his way out of bed and exited the room toward the noise that was keeping him from his rest.

"What the hell's going on in here…" he stumbled into the room yawning, eyes still trying to focus properly. "Huh? Whys it gone quiet….?" He did a 360 turn to see the entirety of Bad Luck, Yami no Tenshi, Tohma, Eiri, K, Fate and Jamie staring at him.

"Hey Shu I didn't know no you had a tattoo _there_." snickered Hiro.

"Huh? What you on abo……." He looked at himself and realized that whilst he was trying to find out what the shouting, he had totally forgotten about a small matter……CLOTHES. "AHH FUCK!" Yup he was completely naked in front of everyone, making a swift exit to his room he cursed to himself.

'**Why oh why me? And in front of THEM, in front of him…..I wonder if he like what he saw I mean he mig…argh what am I saying, bloody Yuki get out my head!'**

5 minutes later he re-emerged dressed in a casual outfit. Jeans and a loose dress shirt covered his pale body. "Heh, sorry about that guys, blame Dai-chan, he should know better than to let me wake up all alone." Shu walked over to Dai and snuggled into the other mans lap happily.

SILENCE

"Why are you all staring, didn't he do this kinda stuff all the time back when he was in Bad Luck?" asked Jamie looking vaguely innocent.

"Uh, no can't say he did." Hiro said stifling a laugh. "I didn't know he had a tattoo either but you learn something new everyday……"

"Yeah, well you should see Takashi's!" chuckled Shuichi as Shinya went bright red.

"Why are you looking at my Takashi! You've got your own…"

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to miss with you two at it alllll the time, I mean I'm not sure there's anywhere you haven't done it, fucking horny gays." laughed Daisuke, watching the two lovers blush.

"I'm not sure I feel safe sitting here…"mumbled Kira to Fujisaki, who was sitting on another couch with Hiro.

"Nah, you guys are fine there but Yuki might want to move. Yeah that's not a good place to sit, great for sex, not for sitting on afterwards….." Yuki's face turned into a look of disgust as he swiftly got up and stood by Tohma.

"Well, anyway how about we get to the reason why we're all here." Spoke out Tohma "I have decided that Bad Luck and Yami no Tenshi will be doing a joined song, with lyrics done by Eiri. This will be a major boost for all of you in your career." He glanced around the room.

"I don't suppose you got any work done yet Shuichi, because you guys should start on the new album for the concert. You too Kira, we need these done as soon as possible. How many songs have you already got?" K asked.

"Uh, yeah I have two new songs for our album as well as the ones I wrote just before we came to Japan." Replied Shuichi as he played with Dai's hair.

"Really, when did you write them? Can I take a look later?"

"Sure, I need to neaten up some of the Tab for the bass line, but apart from that all we need to do is play it, and adapt to our liking. So Kira have you written anything yet? Hey wait we still haven't heard you guys play, I wanna hear Hiro!"

"Hmm, yes you do need to hear what you'll be working with, you too Eiri. Maybe Bad Luck could play for us at the studios after lunch? Yami no Tenshi can also practise with the new songs." Tohma interrupted Kira who was trying to answer Shuichi and K's question.

"Lunch sounds good I'm starving!" Hiro said.

"Yeah, same here what should we get? I vote we order pizza, I feel like eating pizza." Shinya said while the rest of Yami no Tenshi nodded in agreement.

"I've got new lyrics and stuff as well…" Kira managed to get out.

"Really, you should have said earlier." K said pointing a magnum at her head.

"Don't touch her K, I'm warning you." growled Fujisaki glaring at the blonde American.

"Okay calm down guys, who wants pizza Hiro's treat." announced Shuichi much to Hiro's surprise.

"Why me!"

"Cuz I said! Now get over it."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They all sat eating pizza and messing around except of course Eiri and Tohma who didn't want to spend their time with a load of hyped up rock stars.

After lunch everyone met up in one of the NG recording studios, to listen to Bad Luck play and work on some documents.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Okay so guys what song will you be playing for us?" asked K.

"Umm, how bout "Faster the Chase"?" suggested Hiro, while tuning his guitar.

"Sure, ready guys?"

Hiro started the intro with a heavy drum track in the background. Kira's voice rang out through the studio with Hiro's backing vocals.

_(Bring You down)  
I feel alone (Feel alone)  
Someone takes my picture  
But never looks at me  
In the eyes_

_  
You don't see me laughing  
You don't  
But I'll still be here waiting for you  
_

_  
I feel alive  
You were my ecstacy  
It's you that I'm craving  
I feel alive  
You were my energy  
So why do you hate me?_

Yami not Tenshi were amazed, Shuichi was wondering what happened to his happy Pop band after he left them.

_(oh Bring you down)  
_

_  
I feel at home (feel at home)  
Someone takes my feelings (takes my feelings)  
Throws them all away  
_

_  
You don't see me laughing  
You don't  
But I'll still be here waiting for you  
_

_  
I feel alive  
You were my ecstacy it's you that I'm craving  
(Bring you down)  
I feel alive  
You were my energy so why do you hate me?  
(Bring you down)  
_

_  
Leave and take me with you (with you)  
Take me  
But I'll still be chasing you  
Fast  
_

_  
(yeah)  
Chasing!  
Faster!  
(yeah)  
_

_  
Leave and take me with you  
Take me  
But I'll still be chasing you  
_

_  
I feel alive  
You were my ecstacy it's you that I'm craving  
I feel alive  
You were my energy so why do you hate me  
_

_  
I hold you close  
Holding you close to me  
You are my angel  
_

_  
I've lost control  
You were my enemy  
But now your my friend._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**TBC**

**Done! But way crap, I just couldn't write properly……….:'(**

**Beta-readers note: Heya! Just wanna say I like it and you've done a goooood job once again! I'm looking forward to the next! Byebye's**

**Neko-chan -**


	7. Park Bench

**Heyheyhey! Uh yeah sorrrrry I took long but hey, I am a lazy ass teenager who likes going to gigs therefore missing school cuz education sucks:P Say thanks to Neko-chan! loves**

**I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION! DAMMIT It belongs to Maki Murakami**

"**THOUGHTS WOoOOWWOOOWwOOWOOW?WOWL!"**

"NORMAL SPEAKING WOOwOWOwOWWooWOWOoooWOWOOoO"

"_ENGLISH WoooOOooOoOooOoOoooOoo!"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yami not Tenshi were amazed, Shuichi was wondering what happened to his happy Pop band after he left them._

**Chapter 7!**

Shuichi was in the Kitchen making a sandwich, it was 4 am and the chances of him getting any sleep were very slim. For some reason he was jealous of Bad Luck, jealous of the fact that Hiro had found a new singer in his place, that he wasn't needed there.

"**What am I on about, I should be happy that they have moved on and taken Bad Luck to the next level. But Bad Luck was _mine_ and Hiro's band; there can't be Bad Luck without me. Oh well I have Daisuke and Yami no Tenshi now, so I can't complain…" **He sighed and took a bite out of his sandwich. Something didn't fit, Shuichi wasn't meant to be here, Lucifer was. He had shown the side of him which had taken so long to bury.

"That's it, from now on I'm not going to let anything get to me." He mumbled to himself." I've got to stay strong."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning Shuichi woke up and showered, today he was reverting back to Lucifer, not letting anyone get to him, no-one breaking the emotional barriers he had taken so long to build. He dressed in black leather trousers and black T-shirt saying, "I'm sorry for a moment I forgot you're totally stupid."

He changed the stud in his lip and put the usual make-up on.

"Hey Shuichi what's up?" asked Takashi as he entered the main room.

"Hn, nothing much. I might go for a walk, ya know clear my head before work."

"Cool, I tell Daisuke where you are when he wakes up."

"Thanks, see ya." Shuichi headed out the apartment. He walked to the park and sat down on an empty bench and watched the people go by. It's amazing looking at people, seeing their reactions. There are couples holding hands talking sweetly to each other, Mothers walking there small children to school, and of course the business men rushing to there long hours in a stuffy office. "I don't know how anyone one could be as dull as to stay in an office all day." Shuichi Sighed.

"Well It's not as if we have a bloody choice." said a familiar voice as they joined him on the bench.

"Oh yey! Just how I wanted my day to start." Shuichi smiled sarcastically. "Can't you find your own bench, because I'm not in the fucking mood to speak to you."

"No I can't, I thought I'd grace you with my presence out of the kindness of my heart." replied Yuki in the same fashion.

"Well I find that hard to believe, mainly 'cuz of the kindness in your heart amounts to fuck all. So either piss off or I'll make you." Shuichi said as his temper rose.

"I'd like to see you try my dear because I'm not moving on free will." Smirked the blonde.

"_You know what Yuki? I'm not even gunna waste my time on you. I didn't come back to Japan to ask your forgiveness, I didn't come back to see you. There is only one reason I am here and that's my band! So just fuck off and leave me alone before I do something I'll regret." _ Shuichi stood up as he shouted in English so not to offend random passers by.

"_And what precisely is it that you'll do? I'm intrigued. Oh and even if you begged for forgiveness I wouldn't give it to you. You're a pathetic queer you should just go back to America and back to your fag becau….shit!." _Yuki yelled staring blankly at Shuichi.

"Don't you even go there Yuki." Shuichi growled as he stormed off.

Yuki placed his hand over the fresh bruise that was forming from where Shu punched him. **"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him……" **

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**N.G!**

Everyone was in the studio's practising for a TV show they were to perform in the next day.

"Shuichi what's wrong, you've seemed kinda out of it since you came back from your walk."

"It's nothing; I'm sorry koi for worrying you. I'm just having an off day, let me grab some coffee and I'll be good as new." Shu left the room and head toward the coffee machine. **"Good thing they haven't moved the damn thing in four years. In fact nothing round here has changed much…."**

"I didn't know you were a coffee addict as well Shuichi, maybe you have grown up in these last few years."

"Me drinking coffee doesn't affect whether I've matured or not dumbass. It means that I'm tired and need caffeine, now leave me alone, or have you become my stalker now."

"I was just coming to say I was a bit out of order back at the park, and as much as it kills me to say it, I'm sorry."

"I'm amazed how the mighty have fallen. Yuki Eiri apologizing never thought I'd hear that, but apology not accepted. I don't need you to apologize; it's not going to make any difference to me or my career, so goodbye." Shu took his coffee and left Yuki shell shocked; no-one had ever said something like that to him. He was Yuki Eiri; he was feared even by Tohma. **"He has changed so much, what happened to _my_ fun loving Shuchi, did I do this to him?" **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What took you soo long shu?"

"Uh nothing." He sighed. **"Did I really need to be that much of a bastard to him? Even Yuki doesn't deserve that." **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! WOOOOOOW! SORRY IF YOU HATE IT! R&R BUT IF YOUR GUNNA FLAME PISS OFF **_

…_**! …! …! …! Ahahaha db!**_

_**Bicky**_


	8. Interruption

_**Heya thar! Umm I have not much to say……I think I figured out the reason why I hav no money I have three more concerts booked all my money is gone cries on the other I updated yey! dances**_

_**Disclaimer:- I don't own gravitation I never have and never will dooooo cries **_

"_I was just coming to say I was a bit out of order back at the park, and as much as it kills me to say it, I'm sorry."_

"_I'm amazed how the mighty have fallen. Yuki Eiri apologizing never thought I'd hear that, but apology not accepted. I don't need you to apologize; it's not going to make any difference to me or my career, so goodbye." Shu took his coffee and left Yuki shell shocked; no-one had ever said something like that to him. He was Yuki Eiri; he was feared even by Tohma. **"He has changed so much, what happened to my fun loving Shuchi, have I done this to him?" **_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_What took you so long shu?"_

"_Uh nothing." He sighed. **"Did I really need to be that much of a bastard to him? Even Yuki doesn't deserve that." **_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 8**

Shuichi walked back into the recording room coffee in hand. He looked annoyed, no worse than that he look pissed off beyond belief. Slamming the door he made his way over to Daisuke.

"I thought the coffee was meant to put him in a better mood, I thinks it's had the opposite effect." whispered Takeshi to Shinya.

"You are aware that I can fucking hear you dumbass, you're about a meter away, and for your information the coffee isn't what put me in this mood it was the fucking prick I ran into while I was there. God sometimes I think I'm the most unlucky man alive." Shuchi banged his head against a near wall repeatingly.

"Ya know, if you keep doing that you'll become even more of a retard."

"Fuck off! Can't you just leave me alone for god's sake…"'

"Uh sorry Shu didn't think you'd take it that personally" mumbled Hiro as he entered the room.

"Huh Hiro? Sorry I thought you were someone else, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay man, anyway apparently today we're meant to be working on the joint song and practising the two bands together, are you up for that?"

"Hmm yeah sounds cool." He lit up a fag (**A/N Fag as in cigarette not gay,****because lighting up a fag in that sense would just be cruel**) and took a deep drag, then offered the pack to Daisuke and the others.

"That's gunna ruin your voice one day." noted Hiro.

"Well one day isn't today so I'm okay, and anyway its not like you don't smoke bastard." Shuichi pointed out while giving a Hiro a smack on the back of his head.

"I know I'm just saying, compared to the amount of times you told me to quit I'm doing you a favour, for I shall only tell you once" He laughed and swatted back at Shuichi nearly hitting Fujisaki as he entered the room with Kira.

"Sorry we're late Kira wouldn't get out the bathroom." Fujisaki huffed as he got his breath back.

"I'm sure, _that's_ why you're late and out of breath." Sniggered Shuichi

"Oh shut up you perverted horny gay; we're not all like you."

"Speak for yourself, I quite keen on being a horny gay." Takeshi said proudly,

as Tohma walked in the room with Yuki.

"Dear lord, what have lead myself into?" Tohma said while Eiri looked slightly shocked and the rest of them…well they burst into a fit of laughter.

"Somehow I don't think I want to know what they're on about." said Yuki as he took a seat next to Hiro who happened to be giggling like the rest of them.

The laughing died down and Tohma spoke up," Alright as you all know you are to be doing a song together so first of all I think its advisable if practise some already written song together just to get the feel of the music. I also think that Lucifer and Kira should do some vocal training together to help."

"Alright so let's get to work, what first?" Enquired Shuichi as he wrapped his arms round Dai, "'Cuz if I'm not needed I can think of other things to do, can't you Koi?" He whispered in Daisuke's ear, though it was still loud enough for most of the room to hear, including a certain blonde.

"I think you're disturbing Fujisaki again with your horny-ness." pointed out

Takeshi.

"Shut up, you are thinking the same thing except yours is probably involve some form of dessert or cream."

"That may be true, but I can keep to myself."

"Would all shut the hell up! I'd rather not hear about your pathetic sex lives this early in the morning." growled Yuki who seemingly pissed off.

"What time in the morning would you like to hear about them?" asked Takeshi while smirking at Yuki.

"I mean if you're so interested you can stop round the apartment and pick up some tips." added Shuichi as he pulled Daisuke into a tighter grip.

"You have nothing to show me Shuichi considering everything you got you learnt from me." Yuki retaliated glaring at the couple.

"Oh you'd be surprised I mean it's amazing what 4 years can do to your sex life. Mine has become fucking great literally, where as yours; I'm guessing has well, died. I mean hookers don't really teach you much do they?"

"I wouldn't know, I have plenty of women and men gagging for me, I like verity, and I get tired with the same piece of meat every night."

"Yes Yuki, maybe you don't understand what I mean by hooker. You see what you just des--.."

"Would you two please stop it? I'm getting pissed off with this!" Hiro butted in, cutting Shuichi off, "just stay out of eachothers faces okay?"

"Hn, Sorry Hiro you're right let's get started." Shuichi pulled away from Dai and walked towards his mike.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shuichi walked into the apartment a slammed the door. "Ahh I hate that man. He manages to piss me off no matter what mood I'm in."

"I'm sorry koi, but we've got the party on Saturday to look forward to, and before that who knows what I can do to cheer you up." Dai gave Shuichi an encouraging kiss on the lips.

"Your right, as usual, and you call that a kiss? I'm in a moment of _need_ and the best you can do I a peck on the lips. That's so mean of you." He pouted, waiting for the response, which was soon given.

Daisuke delved into a breath taking kiss, knocking Shuichi into the kitchen side. Shuichi ran his tongue along Dai's flushed lips asking for entrance to the familiar territory, which of course was gladly given. Letting out a small moan Daisuke kissed back with just as mush passion, he grabbed Shu by the hips and lifted him up onto the counter for better access to under his shirt. It's was getting really hot just as the door bell rang. Daisuke pulled away "hmm let the others get it we're busy…"Shu panted before attaching himself on Daisuke once more getting a groan in pleasure as response.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Shuichi there's a jerk at the door to see you! And next time you open the door we were busy, if you know what I mean." Takeshi called out,

"So am I!"

He turned back to the 'guest'" You might as well go through to the kitchen 'cuz that's where he is." He turned on his heel and head back to his bedroom.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Oooer with Shu & Dai**

Shuichi had just finished making a fresh mark in Daisuke's neck and he making his back to the plump lips when Yuki walked in unnoticed.

"You shouldn't do that in public." Yuki's cold voice cut the air. Shuichi pulled away once more.

"If you haven't noticed this isn't in 'public' this is our own kitchen, why you here anyway haven't you got some hooker to pleasure, or you still not understand what a hooker is?" Snapped Shuichi in return before I hopped of

the counter and straightened out his shirt.

"I'm not here to discuss this with you, Tohma insisted that you helped me with the lyrics to this crappy song, and I want over and done with."

"Well I'm busy now so come back later of some when, 'cuz unlike you I have a life except work, there's the door use it, goodbye."

Yuki was about to leave the room when he turned back "You know Shu, you've become more of a bastard then I ever was, have fun with your pathetic boyfriend." He slammed the door and left Shuichi to think while Daisuke headed to bed knowing Shu wouldn't be up for anything now.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**There you go I did more…..sorry but im really slow updating ……beg for forgiveness 3 **

**Thanks for the reviews soo far you guys are soooo nice :D:D:D**

**Xx 3 BickyXx 3**


	9. NOte

**Hey. Yeah it****'s me, after so long. I just wanted to say I'm re-writing this story. Before it just seemed to rot in my mind, I got carried away with school and friends family I neglected it so yeah I've started writing it again I'll posting it sooon I'll try my hardest with this story. I'm really sorry to those whom commented it and gave me positive views…..and for others…. I hope you read it. **

**XxBickYxX**


End file.
